


Even though you know I love you (I'd be inclined to slap you in the mouth)

by Froggimus_Rex



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Pre-Canon, Sexual Experimentation, Wall Sex, area teens invent sex, mild xeno, sparring leads to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggimus_Rex/pseuds/Froggimus_Rex
Summary: Days like today, when the cadets had been left to their own devices, all the adults too occupied to provide even minimal supervision, Adora could indulge in exploration.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 558





	Even though you know I love you (I'd be inclined to slap you in the mouth)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Mouth_ by Merril Bainbridge

There were a thousand hidden places in the Fright Zone, secret and forgotten, and if Adora and Catra didn't know all of them by now it wasn't for lack of trying. Adora had found this one, Catra was bolder about getting into places they shouldn't, memories of crackling red energy tempering Adora's curiosity, but that still left all the places that weren't technically forbidden, and days like today, when the cadets had been left to their own devices, all the adults, including Shadow Weaver, _especially_ Shadow Weaver, too occupied to provide even minimal supervision, she could indulge in exploration.

"This one's empty, and boring. Let's go." Catra had come to that decision without even going in, but there was no point in exploring if you didn't actually explore. "I said, let's go, Adora."

The room _was_ empty, but as her eyes adjusted to the dim light, Adora could see that it was big, as big as their training rooms, and it looked to be covered in the same slightly spongy flooring that kept you from hurting yourself too badly when you had a hard fall. She kicked off her shoes and bounced on it, yeah, exactly the same. Unlike their training rooms though... "Catra, look."

"Look at what, the boring-oh. Think it happened when the ship crashed?" 

"Probably," Adora couldn't think of anything else that could bend and buckle metal like that. Maybe a princess, but she couldn't remember a story about a princess who could crush metal. "I'm gonna take a closer look."

"Sure if you want to break your neck." Never mind that if Catra had found the room, she'd already be in the middle of it without even testing the floor for sturdiness like Adora was. "Don't expect me to save you."

The floor didn't even creak. It might have been crumpled like paper when the ship had crash-landed hard enough to end half-buried in a mountain, but it was intact. "That's okay," she called out, deliberately turning her back on Catra. "I wouldn't want you to do something that scared you."

Her mental count hadn't gotten as far as ten before something barreled into her back, with enough force that she would've been knocked clean off her feet if she hadn't been baiting Catra into doing just that. Instead she rolled with it, pulling Catra with her, flipping her onto her back with a laugh of triumph. A short lived triumph, since Catra immediately planted both feet in her gut and shoved her back, somehow managing to leap back up in the same clean motion, but winning quickly wasn't the point. She lunged at Catra, who ducked out of the way with a laugh of her own, sticking out her leg to trip up Adora. Winning wasn't the point, after all, if someone one won then they'd have to stop.

She wasn't sure how long they'd been at it when she slammed Catra into the wall. Long enough for each of them to get several good, solid hits that would probably end up bruising in, long enough for Catra to have yanked out her hair tie. But now she had Catra pressed up against the wall, wrists pinned, faces bare inches apart, their breath coming in ragged. Now she was kissing Catra, rough and hard and deep.

This was far from the first time they'd kissed. Truth be told, they spent most of their free time kissing, holing up in any of those thousand hidden places, stealing moments of privacy. It was the first time she'd kissed her while sparring though, while their blood was up, their hearts racing. The first time she'd given in to the impulse to bite down on Catra's lip, that Catra had responded by growling and pulling Adora in closer. 

At some point during their wrestling around, Catra's shirt had rucked up, exposing a long strip of fur, and despite the frantic pace of their kissing, Adora, slowly, deliberately traced her fingers through the thick fluff. She wasn't sure why, just like it wasn't the first time she'd kissed Catra, it wasn't like this was the first time she'd ever touched her here, like this, definitely not the first time she'd done it while they were kissing. They touched a lot when they kissed, bodies pressing against one another while their hands wandered, mostly over their clothes, but sometimes under them. Once they'd even managed to be alone while changing and Adora had spent the best three and a quarter minutes of her life just _touching_ Catra's breasts, entranced by their weight, the fine fuzz of fur covering them, the way her nipples had gone all hard and bumpy under her fingers, not quite gathering the boldness to kiss them before they'd had to finish dressing. 

But today was different, she didn't want that. No, that wasn't right, she still wanted to do all those things, especially kissing Catra's breasts, she just also wanted something else, something more. It was with an odd sense of inevitably that she slipped her hand under Catra's waistband, down into her undershorts.

She didn't touch Catra _there_ right away, instead just stroking her fingers through her fur. It was completely different to the coarse, dark blonde curls that had started growing between her own legs a couple of years ago, soft, just like all Catra's fur was, like nothing else in the Fright Zone was, at least nothing else Adora cared to think about right now, and so thick she could only just barely part it enough to touch skin. She could have run her fingers through it for hours, but Catra was pressing her hips forward, grinding against her hand and almost by accident, but not really, her fingers slid down and she was actually, properly touching Catra, and, oh, she was soft and warm and so slick her fingers just _glided_ over her.

Which was the only easy part of this. The angle was wrong to touch her the way she touched herself, the way she'd that once or twice sneaked glances at Catra touching herself, and she couldn't get it to the right one without either twisting her wrist painfully, or stopping kissing Catra, and she didn't want to do either of those things. It was so frustrating. She knew you needed to practice to get good at anything, there'd certainly been enough bumped noses and teeth and chins clashing while they were working out kissing, but they didn't get this kind of privacy often, and she wanted to be good at this, to be perfect for Catra. Not that she seemed to mind Adora's clumsy efforts, her hips rocking forward even more urgent, her hands shoving Adora's shirt up until it bunched under her arms, the delicate way the pads of her fingers traced over her skin sending shivers up and down Adora's spine.

But, somehow, it still wasn't enough, she still wanted more. She wanted to touch Catra _everywhere_ , she wanted Catra to touch her like that everywhere, she wanted to kiss and lick and bite every single part of her. A thought, a thrilling, unexpected thought, struck her and she broke their kiss to drop to her knees.

Immediately, Catra started grabbing at her shoulder, trying to yank her back to her feet. "Why did you stop? What are you doing?" Adora liked the outraged, plaintive whine in her voice, the neediness, more than she probably should have, and pressed a kiss against the fluffiest part of her belly, partly to mollify her, mostly because she wanted to.

"I don't know," she admitted as she started easing down Catra's trousers and undershorts, careful not to catch her tail in the fabric, which was easier said than done, given the way it was flicking and twitching. She was trying not to think too hard about this, to not convince herself it wouldn't work before she'd even tried it. Once more she focused on Catra's fur. This close she could make out all the subtle variations in her colouring, how it paled the closer it got to her belly, that each individual strand of fur darkened along its length, the faint, ghost-like spots and broken stripes you wouldn't even know to look for. She smoothed her hands back up Catra's legs, short, plush fur covering muscles like warm steel, lean and lithe, coiled with the hidden strength to leap higher and move faster than anyone else she knew. 

Quickly, before she could lose her nerve, she leaned in and pressed a kiss _between_ those firm, strong thighs.

Catra let out a yowling noise. Immediately, Adora pulled back, concerned, only for claws to dig into her shoulders. Not hard enough to hurt or anything, but she stilled and looked up at Catra.

Her eyes were wide as she stared back down at her. "Do it again." Her voice was hushed, but Adora could recognise her tone. The excited, gleeful one that meant Catra had just realised how good one of her ideas was, but there was also an edge of almost pleading, and it sparked something deep in Adora, where part of her wanted to draw out that edge, even if she didn't know how. Mostly though, she wanted to do exactly that, kiss Catra there again. So she did.

It was awkward. That give in the floor meant her knees didn't hurt, but she had to kind of stoop over then tilt her head up to press her mouth against Catra properly, and she was so wet and slippery that her face kept skidding, nose and chin bumping against sensitive flesh. Even when she could keep her mouth where she wanted it, she wasn't quite sure what she should do with it, especially since she was so close she couldn't actually see what she was doing. She didn't know what to do with her hands either, settling for keeping them resting on Catra's legs.

It was also the most amazing thing Adora had ever done. Once she started to figure it all out, that this was definitely the kind of kissing that worked better when you used your tongue, when she found a rhythm that had Catra clutching at her shoulders, trying to drag her in closer even though that wasn't actually possible. She could feel the muscles of Catra's thighs bunching and flexing under her palms, and while she didn't yowl again, the soft breathy noises she was making, the almost broken way she gasped her name were so much better.

Catra tasted like... Adora didn't even have the words for it, nothing she'd ever tasted before, not even the time she'd been curious and tasted her fingers after touching herself. She remembered Catra watching her and grabbing her hand, the drag of her tongue over her fingertips, and the heat building between her own legs flared higher. Catra tasted of the tang of sweat, a not unpleasant sourness, and something else, something she couldn't name, she tasted wet, and rich, and vibrantly, gloriously alive.

If Adora could have spent hours just stroking Catra's fur, then she could've spent her entire life doing this. It didn't matter that her jaw was starting to ache, that Catra's claws were now well and truly sunk into her skin, that Catra had shuddered against her mouth and under her hands at least twice now already. She could stay right here, like this, with Catra, forever.

Forever came along a lot sooner than she would have liked. Catra's legs started trembling under her hands and she sagged back against the wall, and she felt Catra pushing at her shoulder. Reluctantly she followed Catra's prodding and pulled away, sitting back on her heels, looking up at her. Catra was holding herself up against the wall, barely, eyes closed, chest heaving, fur dark with sweat, tail hanging limp, the tip just barely twitching, and Adora had done that, she realised, a sense of awe and accomplishment sweeping over her. 

Eventually, Catra's breathing slowed and she opened her eyes. "That was...stop _smirking_ at me!" 

"Smirking? Oh, no, I'm not smirking." She was, she could feel the sides of her mouth aching in a completely different way to the rest of it. "What would I have to smirk about?"

Adora knew she was borrowing trouble, needling Catra like this, but she was still too busy feeling smug to notice Catra's eyes going wide when she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, so she was completely unprepared for Catra pouncing on her with a declaration it was her turn to try it.

She found herself sprawled on the floor, Catra yanking at her trousers with absolutely none of the care and concern she'd used. The fabric caught on her hips, digging in painfully, so she felt very little guilt about getting her knee against Catra's chest and shoving her away just long enough to get her fly unfastened. Undeterred, Catra kept on pulling until Adora's pants were tangled around her ankles. Ankle. One foot was free of fabric, and she tried kicking the other clear too, but then she felt Catra's hands on her knees and then...nothing. Catra wasn't doing anything.

Biting her lip in frustration, Adora propped herself up on her elbows to see what was happening. Catra was kneeling between her legs, eyes wide, just _looking_ at her. She flushed, skin feeling too tight, torn between sudden conflicting impulses to either cover herself up or open her legs even further. Catra saved her from having to make a decision, bending down with a hesitance and delicacy that belied her haste in stripping her. Adora squirmed, felt warm breath against her skin, then, then, with the neatest little flick, Catra's tongue darted out of her mouth and, oh, Adora understood why she'd yowled before. It was completely different to using your hand, both firmer and softer, she swore she could feel every single one of those little bumps on Catra's pressing against her, and somehow it was even more amazing than when she'd been the one doing it.

Catra pulled back, Adora's hand shot out of its own accord, fingers tangling deeply into her hair. "Please," she gasped, not the least bit shamed to beg. Catra's face split into the broadest, most deservedly smug grin, and when she bent back down she was, oh, she was purring.

Adora didn't have the most coherent perspective of the next few minutes, her world narrowing down to touch and vibration, fur against her skin, her feet pressing against the floor, against Catra's back, her hips lifting, and the spark, spark, spark of claws along her skin as they were pushed back down. Then fingers were pressing against her, into her, and she hadn't thought to do that, and she regretted it, because that, being filled by Catra's fingers, moving in and out of her as her tongue moved over her, was even more...more.

Eventually she became aware of an insistent poking at her forehead, and that Catra wasn't doing anything to her anymore, not unless you counted lying on top of her, heavy and more comfortable than any blanket. She cracked open her eyes, not the least bit surprised to see Catra's face right in front of hers.

"You got real loud then passed out," she informed her, which explained the lingering rawness in her throat. "I was worried I did something wrong."

Worried enough to actually admit it. "No," she said, voice creaky. "That was great." She tried to come up with something better than just great, but Catra was kissing her, slow and lazy, and relaxing into that seemed more important.

"I was, wasn't I?" Adora actually agreed with the sentiment, but only the fact that she really wanted to keep kissing her stopped her from shoving Catra off her and putting her into a headlock until she was a little less insufferable. 

She slid her hands up under Catra's shirt, smoothing them over her back, hoping Catra was still too smug to realise they were doing something dangerously close to cuddling. She wanted to keep holding her a while like this, not doing anything but just lying there, just being there together.

Luckily, because today was the kind of amazing, perfect day where Adora got things she wanted, Catra yawned and snuggled in closer, purring contently. "You were pretty good too."

See? Today was an amazing, perfect day.


End file.
